


Peach Sundown

by Aradellia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Pre-OT3, fun with alcohol, technically but we all know its already an OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: A long day finally comes to an end. Asra makes his way to the palace to meet with Nadia and Julian, ready to unwind after his exhausting day. It begins with a simple drink.





	Peach Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a fill in for a Secret Santa on tumblr, but I enjoyed finally getting my hands on this OT3. Maybe I'll write more later... regardless, enjoy!

“You’re late!”

Asra had been caught red handed trying to sneak in without a sound, jumping momentarily as Julian’s voice called him out on it. He took a moment to collect himself, close the door fully, and walk into view for Nadia and Julian. 

The duo were already comfortably laid out on the many throws, pillows, and blankets strewn over Nadia’s personal lounge room. The room was starkly different in decoration from the rest of the castle, boasting vivid colors and plenty of gold threads, boasting Nadia’s Prakran roots. Tapestries lined one wall, revealing a scene from one of Prakra’s history, a story Asra couldn’t clearly remember at the moment. Another side was crowded in wines and glasses, though there had always been a small stash of liquors and spirits that Julian snuck in.

The last wall was nothing but finely engraved glass doors out onto one of the many balconies of the palace, looking out over the maze and secret spots behind the palace.

“Was it busy again at your shop, Asra?” Nadia asks, sitting up to give her favorite magician a smile.

Asra set his pouch down by the door, pulling off his shawl and setting it with the leather pouch before joining them in the comfortable lounge. He flops into one of the larger piles of pillows and such, relaxing into it as the scent of incense washes over him. 

“There’s something sweeping through Goldgrave, and it’s gotten a lot of people spooked. People have been coming in for herbs all morning.”

Julian perks up. “What kind of herbs?”

“I think it’s something like a flu this time, most people were looking for remedies to high fever and cough. Though there were a few who came it for something to soothe skin irritations.”

Nadia curls her nose up this time. Julian looks nervous for a moment, then concerned. It puzzles him for a moment, trying to think of anything that could cause issues. Goldgrave was an interesting starting point for it, unlike Center City and Southend.

Asra pokes Julian’s leg with his foot, spooking the in thought doctor for a moment. Asra does his best to hide a chuckle.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Ilya. It’s a seasonal thing.”

“It’s had not to, considering everything.” Julian argues, closing his eyes for a moment.

The thought of something sweeping through Vesuvia again was always a fear,one that had Julian going crazy over the thought of helping the people. He sinks further into his spot of pillows, already halfway into figuring out if he could spend the next few days down in Goldgrave to help figure out the problem. 

Asra gives a gentle sigh, knowing Julian would immediately start jumping into something like this. He passed a look to Nadia, hoping it telegraphs well. Nadia gives a nod and stands up, moving to where Julian lay splayed out across his pile. Julian’s glances at Nadia, but does not register her movement as a surprise. She sits down beside him, and cards her fingers through his hair slowly. The action does surprise Julian, letting out a noise in shock as he looks up at her.

A look passes between them, Nadia moving through the curly tresses of the doctor as he slowly relaxes in her hands. The stiffness of his shoulders deflates, and he closes his eyes. Once calmed, Nadia gives a gentle smile, pleased that the stress on Julian’s shoulders was lessening.

“We can worry, but do not let it consume you, Julian.” Nadia says, “Once tomorrow comes, we can look into this illness spreading.”

“I know-”

Nadia gives him a look. Julian’s cheeks flush a soft pink before he quiets again. 

She continues her slow work through his curls, but his worried thoughts easily project through him. He worried so often about others, pushing himself beyond his own limits to help others avoid his. It was getting dangerous for him again, his self destruction tendencies rising out of a grave they thought it long buried in. 

Asra rises out of his seat, watching Julian’s brow furrow before he turns onto his side. Nadia adjusts her position so she could continue her work. These past years had done wonders on all of them, though the scars and wounds of the past still haunted them all, their issues still lingering in different ways and forms. Asra looks through Nadia’s selection, and pulls a nearly empty blue bottle out of the available bottles, pouring it into a small glass before breathing a charm into it. It turns the brown liquid into an sparkling amber color, glinting with gold flecks.

“I can smell that from here.” Julian announces.

Nadia chuckles, looking over her shoulder. Asra figured Julian would recognize what he was doing. Julian may still harbor a natural concern for certain magic, but he was becoming quite a master for recognizing certain spells and creations now. 

“Then you know what it is.” Asra says, his back still to the countess and the doctor. 

Julian nods, giving a noise of confirmation. He doesn’t argue about it, and he doesn’t ask why. Asra comes to Julian’s side with glass in hand, setting in next to the empty glass Julian had abandoned a bit earlier.

Nadia takes a quick whiff of the concoction, trying to figure out by the smell what Asra had made. Magic was something slowly coming back to her, lost in the years of apathy that had made up much of her life. 

“I don’t think I recognize it.” Nadia says, curiosity piqued. 

Julian sits up slowly, propping himself on his elbows at first to look at the amber drink before sitting up completely. He stretches his back out, groaning as his spine makes an audible pop. He lifts the glass up two fingers, swirling around the contents.

“It’s somethin’ Asra created. It’s got some long, drawn out name I can’t pronounce but I remember what it does.”

Nadia looks to Asra, who sat in a pile closer to them this time.

“Oh?”

Julian doesn’t hesitate to bring it to his lips, drinking it in short, slower gulps. He drains about half of the glass before offering it to Nadia, who in turn gives a quizzical look. Julian shakes his head.

“Think of it like a peach cocktail with a magic kick to it.”

“It’s just a pick-me-up.” Asra finally says, smiling from cheek to cheek, “I just use a bit of magic to help clear up the mind. It helps Julian refocus.”

Finding it safe enough, Nadia takes the drink from Julian. She looks into the sparkling drink with intrigue, walking the gold within move in swirling patterns. She can immediately sense the calm over Julian, the storm clouds over him moving away. She takes a sip of it, surprised momentarily by the ‘magic kick’ Julian described. It was similar to an aftertaste, but it seemed to trail through her body, working through her limbs.

She drains the cup slowly, letting the effects of the magic work through her. It’s an odd feeling, yet refreshing in many ways. Her own thoughts, tucked to the back wrapping themselves around her duties and mounting concerns, unwind and straighten, rationalizing themselves carefully. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you relaxed like this in a long time, Nadia.” Asra says. 

Nadia settles into her spot, leaning lightly into Julian as the effects of the drink makes quick work of her. Julian chuckles softly and readjusts his position to let Nadia lean into his shoulder. She looks to Asra with half-lidded eyes, almost sleepy in her posture. Taking a cue from Nadia’s posture, Julian leans back into the pile of pillows, letting Nadia cuddle against him.

“It seems it works differently for me.”

Asra stands up again, taking the empty glass from Nadia and setting them back on the bar. He debates for a moment whether or not to make another, or maybe make something for himself, but he finds himself calm. Calm, and happy. He returns to Nadia and Julian, smiling at Julian as he hovers before them.

Julian offers the space on his other side with a raised arm, murmuring something in a language Asra couldn’t quite understand. He tucks himself into Julian’s side, resting his head on his chest without asking. Julian’s still for a moment, allowing Asra to adjust. As soon as Asra lets out a breath of relief, fingers wind into his white curls. Asra holds back the knowing chuckle, closing his eyes.

Julian is the last to drift off, watching over Nadia and Asra diligently. He fears moving anything could stir awake his companions from their much-needed slumber. In the absence of action, Julian lets himself rest.

Quiet into the newly laid night, they sleep with perhaps a greater sense of security. Despite the next day’s missions awaiting their answers, all fall into slumber with gentle smiles on their face, cuddled into one another in protection.


End file.
